Dancing in the Rain
by krazyessi
Summary: ONE SHOT: It's been two years and a half when Naruto return to the Village Hidden in the Leaf from training with Jiriaya. What will happen when Naruto comes to realize that the village is no longer how it use to be? Why is Hinata crying when she should be happy that Naruto came? Warning: Fluff. NaruHina


**AN: This one shot is set after the arrival of Naruto with his two years and a half training with Jiraiya. It's based off my AU story where his parents are alive. There might be potential spoilers, but you just have to be aware of them! Special thanks to little ninja awesome for editing it! Check out her cool stories too! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Kishimoto owns Naruto along with the other manga character, however I do own the idea.

* * *

Dancing in the Rain

The air was misty, the sun hidden behind dark rain clouds. There was no hint of sunlight passing through the dark misty clouds as the first rain drop made its way down, landing on the forehead of the missed ninja. His electric blue eyes looked up at the sky before sighing.

He walked in long strides into the forest, no longer minding that the rain was going to wet his blonde hair. His mind was full of confusion and memories from his training with Pervy-sage. One thing that his mind had a hard time grasping was the change of the village.

How he longed to walk down the busy market and strike conversations with the villagers. It was not the attention he got from the villagers that mattered to him, but it was the kindness the villagers had for one another. Now, the villagers had competitions with one another's store and showed hatred for each other with their sales. They got in petty arguments with each other thatNaruto was scared to witness. He arrived hoping that everything was going to stay the same but was shocked with the villagers and the changes between his friends.

Sasuke, no matter how much he complained about Sakura, finally admitted his true feelings for her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Every one of his friends had a girlfriend or boyfriend, even Choji. Choji was dating Ino, the girl that swore that she would not fall in love with anyone that wasn't Sasuke. His friend all changed but he hoped that his best friend was still the same. He hadn't seen her all day with the constant visits of family and villagers welcoming him home.

He shook his head and ran deeper into the forest. Each step breaking tree branches as he enjoyed the sound of the thunder with the silence. He stopped shortly as he looked at the change of scenery. He'd never been in this part of the forest yet he knew everywhere in the forest.

The grass was a nice shade of lime green with a shroud of colored flowers. A variety of plant life surrounded the clearing as well as many bushes. Naruto smiled and walked towards the center of clearing, where there was a sunflower. He bent over to pick up the flower when he heard the sound of weeping.

He stopped short and walked carefully to the sound of crying. The cries were getting louder as he neared a large tree. At the roots of the tree sat a crying indigo girl. She looked up and her white pupil-less eye met his blue ones. Naruto quickly kneeled down to and put his arms around her shoulder. "Hinata-hime, why are you crying! I'm back in the village and I see my hime crying! What happened! Was it Kiba again! If it was-"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm fine. Kiba-kun didn't do anything to me." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away with a blush adorning her cheek. "W-Welcome home Naruto-kun. I would have stopped and visited you but I just came from a mission."

Naruto didn't believe her and pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Hinata-chan, don't lie to me. If it wasn't Kiba that made you cry, then what is it?" He asked worriedly as he released her from his hug. He wasn't going to let her change the topic! Especially when she was not feeling right.

She blushed at the attention she was getting from Naruto and looked down. It was more than two years ago that Naruto told her that he was leaving to train with Jiraiya. She wanted to speak to him, confess her feelings towards him but she knew she couldn't do it. No matter how close they had gotten over the years, she did not have the confidence to admit her feelings. Naruto deserves to be with someone that was worth something, and Hinata felt like she was not worth anything.

Naruto didn't like her looking away and how long it was taking for her to answer. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it so he met with her eyes. "Hinata-hime, I don't like it when you're sad because then everything else won't be bright or beautiful anymore without your smile."

Hinata's eyes misted as she could see Naruto blushing along with her. She gave a small smile as she leaned towards him and placed her head on his shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun, I am sad that my uncle Hizashi-san passed away on a mission." She whispered as she felt the tears coming on more.

Naruto's thoughts about the changes of the villagers and his friends flew away from his mind as his heart broke a little. "I'm sorry Hinata-hime. We all knew how great of a person he was." He consoled.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that I am troubling you with this. Missions are unpredictable and any shinobi can die. We should be happy with your return Konoha." She said clearing her throat.

Naruto nodded his head and blushed slightly as he stared at her lips. Naruto did not know when he fell in love with Hinata but he knew that he could not stand seeing her cry. Her white eyes were endless with the hint of lavender that no one else had. Her eyes always held kindness and love for everyone. With his training with Jiraiya, Naruto came to realize a lot of things about women, a few things he wished he hadn't learned, but enough to know that what he had with Hinata is something that he wants to have always. Seeing her cry made him want to kill the ones that made his hime cry from sadness.

"Here Hinata-hime. Take my jacket. I forgot that it was raining and I don't want you to get wet and get sick." Naruto said as he slipped out from his new jacket and placed it around her shoulder.

"A-Arigato Naruto-kun." She whispered blushing ten shades of red.

Naruto smiled and scratched his head with the nerves he was getting. He knew it wasn't the right time, but he planned to tell her about his feelings once he arrived at Konoha. He just hoped that she would be happy like Jiraiya said. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand.

She jumped from warmth of his hand and blushed as she looked up. She felt like she could faint any moment. It was a miracle that she managed to stay conscious this long but she thought it was thanks to her beloved Uncle Hizashi that she stayed awake to talk to Naruto.

"Hinata-hime, I know that this is the worst time to say it but I'm going to get it off my chest. Ever since we met, I couldn't help but think that you are a greatest person there is in Konoha with your kind heart. I remember how you told me about the death of your mother and I couldn't help but think how much you loved and admired her. Your eyes shined so bright with warmth. I knew that you couldn't be a bad person who only wanted to get close to me because of my dad.

The longer we spent time together, the more I began to realize how different you are. You helped me when I was fighting Haku to gain control of who I was. You know that I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me but that didn't scare you and it still doesn't. I used to be hung up about my crush on Sakura but she has nothing compared to you. Your gentle heart and kindness is what I want in my life. Hinata-hime, I love you." Naruto ended with a bright blush on his face as he looked at Hinata excitedly.

Hinata beamed with heat on her face. Namikaze Naruto admitted his love for her and told her that he loves her. Hinata always dreamed of Naruto falling in love with her but she thought it was a foolish dream as he always cared for her as a friend. _He loves me, he loves me! _She thought happily as she gave Naruto a radiant smile.

"N-Naruto-kun, I have always loved you. Ever since we entered the academy but then I only had respect and admiration for you. Your father's name never defined you but helped motivate you into being one of the greatest shinobi I know. Before I met you, I would cry and give up after the death of my mother. Talking to you helped me find the right path and helped shaped me to be the person who I am now. You've seen me when I was down and when I wasn't at my best. No matter what happened, you always pushed me forward and made sure I was the best I could be. Because of that Naruto, I love you." Hinata said as tears came falling from her cheek. It wasn't from sadness but from happiness that her dream came true.

Naruto jumped up from happiness and pulled her up with him. "Hinata-hime, you make me so happy! I'm going to yell it out to the world! I LOVE HINATA-HIME!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lung as he pulled Hinata in a tight hug and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and giggled as she was spun around like a child.

"Hinata-hime, wait I'll be right back" Naruto said as he placed her down and ran back to the clearing he passed earlier. He looked at each of the flowers and caught sight of the sunflower in the middle. He bent over and picked up the flower he attempted to get earlier and ran back to Hinata.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked as he handed her the sunflower.

Hinata stared at Naruto's eyes before she nodded her head. "I-I would love to be your girlfriend N-Naruto-kun" She murmured as she accepted the flower.

Naruto, being a hyperactive knucklehead, bent down and kissed Hinata on the lips. She froze at the touch of him but instantly melted against him as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him closer. Naruto hesitantly held on to her waist and smiled into the kissed as she kissed him back fiercely.

Both pulled away with tinges of pink on their cheeks. They both wore silly grins as they stared into each other eyes. "Hinata-hime, come dance with me in the rain." Naruto grabbed her hand and led her to the lovely clearing.

Hinata followed him until she saw the clearing. It was beautiful. She looked around and saw many flowers she'd never seen before. Naruto stopped them in the middle and twirled her around before pulling her against his chest.

She smiled and moved to the side as they stayed in the comfortable silence. No words could describe how she was feelings as Naruto held on to her. She was finally happy with the man she always loved and there was nothing in the world that could change the fact that they were both in the forest in the rain. She has been in love with him since she first got to talk to Naruto and now she knew that Naruto loved her.

As Hinata was about to speak, a deep voice stopped her as he appeared from thin air in a puff of smoke. "Naruto, you father needs to speak with you urgently. It's the Akatsuki. They have attacked Suna and taken Gaara from the village." Kakashi explained seriously as he looked at his student.

The color from Naruto's face left at the mentioned of the Akatsuki. They were a group of high ranked ninjas that were after all of the biju in the nation. Naruto previously encountered two of the Akatsuki members after he took the chunin exams. If he were to go after Gaara to save him that would mean that he won't come back alive.

He looked down at Hinata pecked her lips. "Please Hinata-hime. I hope you can forgive me for doing this one day." Naruto said sadly as he let her go and shushined to the Hokage office. He knew that death was inevitable, especially when he was about to face Akatsuki as his death was near. He knew that he would never see Hinata again but hoped he would be forgiven as he had finally given her what they both wanted.


End file.
